


Older and Wiser

by SparkleQueen89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Brothers Sharing, Consensual Kink, Double Penetration, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione Granger Needs a Hug, Kink Exploration, Kinktober 2020, Multi, No Incest, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Safewords, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, also she needs to get some
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleQueen89/pseuds/SparkleQueen89
Summary: Bill and Charlie like to have fun, and sometimes that fun means taking the same witch home from the bar and playing with her.Hermione Granger really needs her roommates to learn to silence there rooms and she needs to get laid.What happens when the three of them end up at a BDSM club together on the same night?Written for the Restricted Section/Kinks of Knocturn Alley Kinktober 2020
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 21
Kudos: 174
Collections: 2020Kinktober





	1. Invitations

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is mainly set up. I've been having trouble uploading so I had to break it in to chunks. If you're reading this, that means it finally worked, and I will get the rest added in seperate chapters!
> 
> My assigned kink was dominance and submission and that's pretty broad, so we are going to have some fun with this. Enjoy!

Bill and Charlie Weasley had 3 things in common:

The shared love of adventure and risk  
The same taste in liquor  
And the same taste in women, and what they liked to do to those women.

After the War, Charlie relocated to Wales, needing to be closer to his family. Bill and Fleur divorced amicably, realising they had rushed in to there marriage and they weren’t going to last long term. Both of them single and not in a mood to settle down, found them both in bars together more often than not, and, more often than most would believe, taking a woman home together.

It had been three years since the war ended, when Charlie showed up at Bills office on a thursday afternoon grinning like a madman. He shoved a piece of paper under his brothers face, accompanied by a quick “We’re obviously going right?”

It was an ad for a new club-but not just any club. A BDSM-Kink club. No alcohol would be served on the premises but there would be a dancefloor, two public playrooms, and sixteen private ones. It even boasted showers, change rooms, and nap rooms for aftercare. If you wanted to spare the expense- they even had private suites with all the amenities you needed for an adventurous night out.

Bill smiled at the idea of the club. Finding a beautiful woman or two, taking her upstairs, tying her down...it was a Magic only establishment, which meant no muggles, and you could have a lot of fun with a wand if you knew the right spells.

Bill tapped the ad with his wand twice- the club did require you to go through a pre-screen before you could attend, as they wanted to make sure everyone was safe and clean. He handed a form to Charlie, and ten minutes later, there completed information, medical clearance, and consent waivers were off. Now, they just had to await there invitations.

**********

Hermione Granger sighed, rolling on to her back, and wishing her best friends had put a silencing charm on there bedroom. She had put one on hers, but unfortunately, it didn’t do much to block the noise coming from the room she shared a wall with. She decided to get up and try and soundproof the room from the outside, only to bump in to her other roommate in the hallway.

“I really, really, really, don’t need to hear my brother fucking my ex boyfriend at 230 in the morning.” Ginny Weasley grumbled. Hermione nodded her assent. She followed Ginny down the hall where she was prepared to ward the room, when her friend pounded on the door.

“Oi! Some of us are trying to bloody sleep in this house! Put up a charm, or use a gag, either way, keep it down!”

Hermione went scarlet as the noises died down slightly. From inside the room she heard her two friends mutter charms to keep the noise from getting out and she sighed in relief.  
“Great, now I can hopefully get some sleep.” She said, smiling at her friend. “Just make sure you use that silencing charm in the bathroom if you and your boyfriend decided to share the shower again, please?”

It hadn’t come as much of a surprise to anyone when Hermione and Ron had broken up. It was slightly more surprising when, a year after the war, Ron confessed he had feelings for his best mate, Harry Potter, and Harry had responded by awkwardly kissing Ron in front of all of their friends. It was even more surprising when Ginny Weasley came home one day and announced she’d run in to none other than Draco Malfoy, who’d paid for her lunch, asked if they could chat, apologised to her in person (despite the fact he’d written letters to every single person his family had hurt) and then asked her out to dinner. Six months later, the four of them became five when Draco moved in to Grimmauld Place with Ginny. Harry and Ron had began sharing a bedroom eons ago, and it left Hermione, as usual, the odd one out.

“You have really got to get yourself laid,” Ginny told Hermione, resting against the banister of the stairs and yawning. “You’re so uptight. War is over. Has been for awhile. You’re the only one in this house not getting any.”

Hermione rolled her eyes at her best friend, grateful when Draco appeared at the top of the stairs, to see what was taking his girlfriend so long.

“Go back to bed, Ginny. I’ll be fine.” Hermione watched as Ginny turned up the stairs and grabbed Draco’s hand. She only rolled her eyes a little when she heard the words “hermione, stick, ass, needs some” muttered along with a chuckle from the blond man.

Hermione finally got to sleep. She woke up the next morning to a note under her door.

_“Granger,_

_Far be it from me to take an interest in your romantic life, your lack of companionship worries my girlfriend, and that takes a toll on my romantic life. Please take a look at the attached flyer- I think you may find it interesting. I heard about it from Blaise and Theo, but I’ve checked it out, and it’s all above board. Hopefully, this will help all of us._

_-Malfoy”_

Hermione read over the flyer- it was for a new club. A sex club it seemed. It offered dancing, suites to stay the weekend or over night in, and the chance to meet new people, and explore. She was about to crumple it up and throw it in the trash, when she heard Ginny’s shrieking from the shower. Rolling her eyes, she followed the instructions to tap the flyer with her wand, fill out the form, and owl it off. She just had to wait for an invitation now.

**********  
Hermiones invitation came the same day as Bill and Charlies, the following Monday morning.

She had been invited to attend the club that Friday, arrival to be scheduled between 8:15pm and 8:20pm. Her invitation would act as a portkey, taking her to the main entrance hall where she could check any coats or bags, and get a wrist band to wear. Different colours meant different things, she read.

Black meant she was completely off limits to anyone, except a partner or partners she had come with.  
Blue meant she was partnered, but they were open to others.  
Green meant she was looking for someone to play with for the night  
Yellow meant she was curious and may or may not engage in any play  
Red meant she was just there to observe.

The club had a dress code, but explained since they would be arriving in the main hall, and could apparate directly out of a specific courtyard, they did not need to change upon arrival. Hermione sighed. She had nothing that would work. She’d have to ask Ginny to go shopping with her.

**********

Bill frowned at his younger brother, who had already messed up his suit jacket. Muttering a quick cleaning charm and siphoning the dirt off the cuff earned him an eye roll from Charlie.

“Jackets aren’t even required, Bill.” He impatiently told him, not for the first time.

“I know, but, we want to make a good impression upon arrival. If you get uncomfortable, you can check your coat when we get there.”

Charlie glanced at his watch, then at the invitations. It said the portkey would activate and take them to the club, for arrival between 8:05pm and 8:10pm. The watch read 8:03.

“Nervous?” Charlie asked Bill, who was fiddling with his tie again. Bill looked at him and winked.

“Never.”

A moment later the invitations flashed, and they both took hold of the black and red card. It flashed again, and they were transported in to an elegant entrance hall. It was dark wood panelling, plush carpet, with two staircases leading to either side. It had several comfortable looking couches for people to wait on if they were expecting dates or meeting friends, and a set of wide double doors that reminded Charlie of the entrance to the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

“Welcome to Entanglement,” A melodic voice floated to them. A beautiful woman with black and green hair was standing behind a desk, smiling at them. “Invitations?”

The boys handed over there invitations, and admired the womans body. She was curvy, like the models they had seen in that muggle dirty mag they had found once. Her polka dot dress hugged every curve, and flared out slightly at the bottom. She tapped the invitations with her wand and they lit up green. She smiled.

“Perfect. It’s a match. We just like to check, make sure no one has stolen someone’s invitation in an attempt to get in. Now, do you know which colour wrist bands you’d like for the evening?” 

They had discussed it previously and decided to go with yellow to start. They were just checking out the club, and wanted to get a feel for the atmosphere first. She collected the bands and attached them to each mans wrist.

“Now, what would you like your safeword to be?” She asked Bill. He frowned. He hadn’t thought of that. Neither had Charlie it seemed.

“The safeword is a precaution, so if you engage in a scene or any kind of play, and need to stop, you say the safeword and immediately all play stops and any ropes, chains, restraints or other equipment will release you. We attached the safewords to each persons band, so the wards will recognise it once it’s said.” She explained kindly.

“Mine will be...Egypt, i guess” Bill said. She tapped his wrist with her wand, and the word egypt flashed across the band, before disappearing.

“I’ll go with Romania, then” Charlie laughed. She tapped his band and the same thing happened.

“Now, once you go through the doors, you’ll be on the main dancefloor. Public play rooms are upstairs. One on the left with a set of changerooms and showers, and one on the right, with another set. We have a small staff of house elves and human staff onsite to provide anything you need. If you have need of assistance, tap your band with your fingers 3 times, and someone will come help you.” She told them, and they nodded. “Now- Might i suggest checking your jackets? It can get quite warm inside, and it makes it easier to see your wristbands as well.”

***********

Hermione could not believe what she was wearing.  
Even moreso, she could not believe that Draco Malfoy had picked it out for her.  
She had tried to convince Ginny to come shopping with her, without telling her what she needed a new outfit for. Ginny had pried and finally Hermione told her she’d been invited to a club and needed a new outfit for the dress code. Draco had set down the paper he was reading and stared at her.

“Is it the one i mentioned to you?” He asked. She’d nodded and he had smiled.

“Right then. We’re both coming.” 

Hermione had tried to protest while Ginny questioned her boyfriend in shock. He had brushed them both off with a simple explanation- He had given Hermione the information on the club, he had gotten it from people who might be there and knew he had given her the information, he didn’t want her embarrassing him, or worse, herself.

Somehow, that had mollified Ginny, and mortified Hermione, and now she was standing in her bedroom, staring at herself in the full length mirror, shocked at what she was wearing.

Her dress was a green so deep it was almost black. It hugged her all the way down, ending an inch shy of her mid-thigh. Strategic cutouts on the dress exposed expanses of her skin, just under her breasts and one so close to her hips she almost hadn’t been able to wear underwear. The makers of the dress had, apparently, though that through, and each purchase of the dress came with an appropriately fitted lace thong to wear with it. 

She didn’t think either Draco or Ginny would let her forget the blush she felt when the shop keeper had explained that to her, infront of them.

Accompanying the look was a pair of black, spiked heels, also picked out by Draco. They were made of real leather, and came equipped with cushioning and stabilizing charms. 

Ginny had done her makeup for her, darker than what Hermione would normally have done, but she admitted it looked good. Draco had watched Ginny and Hermione, as her hair and makeup was done, and even knelt down to help do the clasps on her shoes for her.

She had thought his behaviour was a little odd, until Ginny confessed that Draco was hoping if Hermione had a good time, Ginny would be interested in going to the club with him. Ginny had agreed, but only if Hermione enjoyed herself and agreed to attend with them.

“You don’t have to play with us-unless you want to,” The redhead had shrugged, never one to shy away from anything. “But I won’t go unless you have fun and come with us, and Draco loves the idea of walking in to a club with two beautiful women accompanying him.”

Hermione smiled at the memory, it surprisingly had not been the first time Ginny had brought up the three of them together. Apparently now, however, Draco himself was playing the game. Oh well, she thought. Let’s see how tonight goes.

Her invitation flashed a warning, and she collected her purse, and waved good-bye to Draco and Ginny, who were still sitting on her bed admiring her. Moments later, she was chatting to a gorgeous girl with black and green hair, who was strapping a yellow wristband on to her and tapping it with her chosen safeword of “Cinnamon”. She smiled at the woman, and entered the dance floor, heading over to the bar to get a mock-tail, as they were called. She arrived at the bar next to two handsome men, both wearing tailored trousers, silk button down shirts that showed off all the muscles, and vests that just pulled the whole outfit together. The man furthest from her had his sleeves rolled up, and she could see the yellow wrist band and his muscled forearms.

“What’s a nice girl like you drinking tonight,?” The man closest to her said, and she looked up to see two redheads and two sets of blue eyes sparkling at her. She gasped as she realised who they were, and they did a double take at seeing her.

“Bill?! Charlie?! What are- I mean, how are you- uh. Hi.” She stumbled over her words upon realising she’d just been admiring the physique of the two eldest Weasleys. Charlie grinned at her, making her blush even more.

“Same thing as you, I reckon.” He said, indicating the yellow wristband. Bill slid off his stool, and offered it to Hermione, so she could sit in between them. She smiled, and accepted his hand as he helped her up. He couldn’t help but admire her, the dress she was wearing showed off every curve she usually tried to keep hidden. He glanced above her head and met his brothers eyes, Charlie nodded discreetly. They both wanted this witch.

Hermione ordered a cranberry juice with sprite, and relaxed a little as she chatted with Bill and Charlie, although she had a hard time keeping her eyes off them. She didn’t feel bad though, as she noticed there eyes all over her, and both of them moving closer to her as she finished her second drink.

“So, Miss Hermione, what would one have to do to have the pleasure of getting you out of this beautiful dress?” Charlie asked her, spinning the bar stool so she was facing him. He stood up and she realised just how imposing he was. Bill was at her back, standing so close she could feel the heat from his body radiating against her. Both of them had almost a foot on her in height. She felt tiny in between them.

“I don’t...I’m not really sure how to answer that question.” She said truthfully. Charlie smiled, and glanced at Bill, who leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“I guess we should start by asking if you’d consider letting us get you out of this dress....not that it doesn’t look incredible on you, but i’m quite sure what’s underneath is even better.” He practically growled and she squeaked a little, feeling his mouth brush against her ear. Charlie had moved closer, had put his hands on her thighs and was brushing his thumbs along the edge of her dress. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensations of the two men around her, before whispering to them.

“You both make it so hard to think.” She confessed, and opened her eyes “And, I’m very new to this...I’d definitely like to take you up on what your suggesting, but I’m still...learning.”

Bill smiled softly and moved her hair to the side, leaning down to kiss her neck.

“Well, Miss Granger, we are much older and wiser than you, why don’t you let us teach you a few things?”

Hermione arched her back in to him, using a hand to pull Charlie even closer. She opened her eyes, and tilted her head back so she could see both of them.

“I’m your willing student,” She said breathlessly, eyes dark with desire. Bill grinned, feral and wolf like, and pulled her off of the stool.

“Follow me.” He commanded, and tugged her along by her hand, her other one reaching for Charlie. He lead her upstairs and found an empty, private playroom for them. She stood in the center of the room, eyes running over the different furniture and equipment. Hermione turned to see Bill and Charlie both admiring her body, and while embarrassed at the attention, she couldn’t help but admire there muscular frames as they watched her.

“From here on out, we’re in charge.” Bill told her, his voice taking on an authoritative tone that made her knees weak. They took a moment to discuss each other’s limits, and found they were mostly on the same page of what they wanted. “Do you have a safeword?” 

She nodded, pressing her wristband to illuminate the word, and smiled at him.

“Good,” He told her, and glanced at his brother.

“Let’s begin.” Charlie said, licking his lips, and the two men stalked towards her.


	2. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of dirty stuff. In fact, this entire chapter is dirty stuff.

Hermione was beginning to worry she had gotten in over her head. She tried to stop thinking at all, when she felt Charlie’s hands grab her hips from behind her, pulling her against his body. Her head pressed against his chest and he held her in place while Bill approached her.

“So beautiful,” the elder Weasley whispered, brushing a loose curl from her face. She blushed and made to look at her feet when he grabbed her chin. “No. You look at us when we are speaking to you.”

“Okay.” She whispered and felt a pinch from Charlie that made her squeak.

“Inside this room, you call us Sir.” He said. “If you disobey an order, we will punish you.”

Hermiones knees almost buckled. She was trapped between two gorgeous men, taking control of her body for the evening, and they were basically making her most unspoken fantasy come true.

“I think she likes that idea, Charlie.” Bill said, stepping back and observing her. “Her eyes get darker and she moves her body closer to you. Do you like not being in control for once, Miss Granger? Maybe all you’ve needed all this time was us to give you a helping hand, make you relax a little?”

She nodded and then remembered her first command “Yes sir. That’s what I need.”

Bill raised an eyebrow at Charlie, who was still holding their girl in place.

“You heard her Charlie, she needs a helping hand.” 

Hermione felt a rumble in Charlies chest, and with a flick of his wand, a wide armchair had been pulled up. He sat down, legs wide, and pulled Hermione in between them. He pulled her legs open wide, so Bill had a view of what was going on, and he began to tease her even more, trailing his fingers up her bare thighs towards her crotch, but not quite touching her where she wanted yet. Bill sat in a chair across from them and watched, talking to her the whole time.

“I can smell you, you know.” He said. “Your desire. I could smell it from the moment you realised who we were downstairs. Little Miss Hermione Granger, all grown up, but still needing a firm hand to keep her steady.”

Charlies knuckles brushed over the thin band of lace that covered her and she whimpered.

“Please...please Charlie…”

“What do you want, Hermione? You have to ask nicely.” Bill told her, grinning over her head at his brother.

“I want...please I want to be touched...please.” She said breathlessly.

“Where?” 

“On my...area” She muttered shyly, not able to say the word. Charlie chuckled and ghosted his fingers over her, catching the edge of her ear with his tongue and lightly running it along the shell. Bill smiled at her.

“We can’t touch you if you don’t tell us where you want to be touched, pretty girl. You have to say the words. You have to ask us.” Bill commanded her, feeling himself growing harder. He would wait though. He wanted her to get him off and he knew she’d beg to do it.

“Please Charlie...please touch my pussy.” She gasped out, saying the last word as Charlie bit her ear.

“You know, I’d love to, Hermione, but I don’t think I can right now.” He lightly dusted his fingers over her, making her squirm. “You forgot the first order, and I think you need to know what happens to sweet things like you that don’t follow orders.”

He flicked her on the inside of her thigh and she jolted a little, the slight pain bringing her back down for a moment.

“Go stand in front of Bill. He likes to do the punishing.” Charlie told her, and gave her a push. She slowly rose, and walked the few feet across to Bill, who never took his eyes off her.

“You messed up, didn’t you?” He asked her, making her stand in front of him. Her dress was slightly raised from sitting and squirming in Charlies lap, and he could practically taste her desire.

“Yes sir.” She said, eyes on the ground, biting her lip. He groaned at the sight. So innocent.

“Is that how you got yourself out of trouble at school Hermione?” He asked, still not touching her. “Playing sweet and innocent, making all the professors believe you were a nice little girl?”

She blushed so hard her whole body was practically red and she was trembling. She wanted this, he realised. She wanted to be punished somehow.

“Bend over my lap,” He growled, unsurprised when she complied straight away. She was a tiny thing compared to him, and he took a moment to run his hands over her ass and thighs. He could see Charlie across from him, watching, slowly stroking himself. 

“I’m going to spank you ten times. You’re going to count out each one. If you miss one, we will start over. Do you understand?” He asked. She was draped over his lap, head resting against the padded arm of the chair, feet dangling above the floor. He wished he could take a picture of this.

“Yes sir.” She said quietly, voice trembling a little. He stroked her back for a moment more, before shifting her hair so he could see her face.

“Any time you want to stop, just use your safeword. I want you to have fun, and enjoy yourself, but I don’t want to hurt you or rush you.” He told her. She nodded, and wiggled her ass on his lap, clearly eager to be spanked.

He trailed his hands down her back, and then reared back with his arm and brought it down on her left cheek.

“Oh! One, sir!” She cried out.

*smack*

“Two, sir”

*smack*

*Th-three sir.”

*smack*

“Mmmph. Four sir!”

Hermione wasn’t in tears, Bill wasn’t that harsh, but it was a little humiliating to be 21 years old, laid over the lap of a man ten years older than her, getting spanked, while his brother watched and stroked himself. She made eye contact with Charlie and he smirked at her, making her even squirmier. Bill came down with the final spanking. 

“Ten Sir!” She gasped out. As gentle as Bill had been, it still stung, and she was so turned on. She was practically dripping. Bill carressed her butt for a moment before helping her sit, up, smirking as she winced a little.

“Are you okay? That wasn’t too much?” He asked her, pressing a soft kiss to her head. She shook her head no.

“It was...uh…” She squirmed a little on his lap, blushing. “It definitely wasn’t too much for me, Sir.” 

“I think she liked it, Bill” Charlie said, from his chair where he was lazily stroking his cock. Hermione licked her lips at the sight of it.

“Did you like it, Miss Granger?” Bill asked, weaving his hand in to her hair, and gently tugging her head, forcing her to look at him. She was blushing still but her eyes were dark with desire.

“Yes, Bill. I mean, sir, I...enjoyed being punished by you.” She whispered the last part.

“Good girl. Now you know who’s in charge here, right?” He growled.

“You are, sir.”

“And?”

“And Charlie is, sir.”

“What are we in charge of?”

“Me. My Body and my pleasure, Sir.”

Charlie groaned at her words. Watching that dress creep higher and higher while he’d watched Bill spank her was torture. He wanted to see what was under that dress, her wanted to make her squirm and pant and beg. Bill was always the calm reserved one, playing the long game, dragging out the torture. Charlie was always the one who wanted it hard and fast.

Bill grinned at his brother’s groan. Some people would think brother’s sharing a girl was odd, but it wasn’t in the wizarding world. Usually it was done for marriage purposes, to keep bloodlines pure, but it was done more and more for fun as the years went on.

“Look at what you’re doing to Charlie, sweetheart.” Bill said, turning Hermione’s head to look at his brother. “Do you see how hard his cock is? You made him like that. You, in this dress, being so beautiful and submissive.”

Hermione was almost shaking with need. Bill had never been as thankful for his wolf side, he could smell her desire and wetness growing between her legs. She was wriggling around, desperate to go to Charlie.

“What do you want, pet?” Bill asked.

“I want Charlie’s cock, sir.” She pleaded, eyes huge and dark. Fuck. She was the most intoxicating combination of submissive, sweet, dark, and sexy.

“Where?”  
“In...in my mouth?” She asked uncertainly. Bill raised his eyebrow at his brother, who nodded quickly, and raised a finger to point at Hermione’s dress.

“Stand up Hermione. Go and stand in front of Charlie.” 

Hermione followed orders obediently, ass still stinging just a little from her punishment. She stood right in front of Charlie, watching him, biting her lip. Bill stood behind her and she shivered at the contact of his fingertips sweeping her hair across her shoulders.

“I’m going to unzip your dress now. When it’s off, I want you to kneel in front of Charlie, and ask him for permission to have his cock in your mouth.”

Hermione nodded, afraid to speak at that moment. She felt Bill slowly undo her dress, and push the fabric down past her knees. He groaned when he saw the barely there thong she had on. She moved her hands to sweep her hair over her other shoulder and glanced back at Bill, grinning. 

Charlie was entranced. They hadn’t broken eye contact while her dress was being pulled down, and the body underneath it was more stunning than her had even thought it could be. Her stomach was flat and made it obvious she was stronger than she looked. His eyes roamed over her breasts, and down to the black lace thong that he was sure had made his brother moan. She grinned at Bill and then stepped forward, in her thong and heels and kneeled down in front of Charlie.

“Charlie, may I please suck your cock,sir?” She asked, looking up from under her eyelashes at him. He nodded, unable to speak, and swallowed hard as she reached forward. She leaned over his thighs and ran her tongue up and down it in slow strokes, before running it around the head and slowly taking it all the way down. Charlie almost came right then, gripping the arms of the chair to keep control of himself. He forced himself to hold on. Hermione was absolutely perfect. Where her mouth couldn’t reach she used her hands to stroke and tease. 

“Fuck, Hermione, you’re so good at this sweetheart. So amazing.” Charlie murmured, He reached forward and grabbed her hair in his hand, and she moaned around his cock at the feeling. He was close, he could feel it.

“I’m going to come soon, baby, you might want to be careful.” He warned her. She slowed, releasing his cock with a pop and smiled at him.

“Don’t worry, Sir...I can handle whatever you give me.” She said, practically purring, before sucking his cock down once more. She moved her hand to cup his balls and stroke them a little, and he could feel that familiar tightness happening. He cried her name one more time as a warning, and she responded by running her tongue around the head of his cock, and going as deep as she could. 

Charlie came in her mouth, his orgasm making him see black for a moment, and she swallowed every drop he pumped out. When she was sure he was done, she slowly released him and licked the tip of his cock clean.  
She moved back down, lower on to her knees, and looked at him.

“Was that...was that okay?” She asked quietly. Bill summoned two of the bottles of water from the provided refreshments, tossing one to Charlie, and helping Hermione stand up. He helped her into the seat he’d been in to spank her, and handed her the open water bottle. She drank from it gratefully, smiling at Bill.

“Hermione, I can’t believe you even have to ask that, pet.” Charlie told her. He stood up and leaned over the chair she was in, and kissed her, hard on the mouth.

“That was perfect. YOU are perfect.” He told her, and then glanced at Bill to back him up. Bill was staring at Hermione, his face hard with desire that he was barely keeping contained. She saw the look and grabbed Charlies hand to help her up. Not letting go of his hand, she stood in front of Bill, and looked at him.

“What do you want, Bill?” She asked him. “What can I do to please you?” 

He stared at the beautiful, almost naked witch right in front of him. Her curly hair was a little messed up, but it was even sexier that way. He leaned in to her, smelling her, letting her smell his cologne, and he reached up, caressing her side, moving up to her chest, and running the rough pad of his thumb over her nipple, causing her to shivered from the contact. He moved his hands, slowly, watching as she responded to each touch. Eyes closed, lips parted. Charlie had taken both of her hands, and held them gently behind her back so she couldn’t stop. 

“What do I want, sweetheart?” He whispered to her. “What I want is to please you and torture you. I want to bring you to the edge of orgasm and make you beg for it. I want to taste you when you come and then I want to fuck you straight in to another one, and then I want to watch you get fucked by Charlie. I want to keep you cumming until you are begging for it to stop. That’s what you can do to please me, little one. Let me watch you come, over and over and over again.”

She was trembling when he finally kissed her, pinching her nipples and making her moan. Charlie released her hands, and she twined them around Bills neck, threading her fingers through her hair. He lifted her up, not breaking the kiss, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the wide king sized bed the club provided, and tossed her on it. She landed softly and bounced a little, before looking up at Bill and giggling.

Charlie had pulled all of his clothes except his boxers off, and he smiled and shook his head when he heard that laugh. Of course Hermione would take such an intense moment and make it sweet and soft. Bill had shucked his vest, shoes, socks, and shirt. He glanced back at Charlie and jerked his head at the bed. Charlie came and stood next to Bill, looking down at Hermione, who had spread herself across the bed as far as she could go. They both smiled at her antics. Realising she was giving them a full view of her pussy, she blushed and brought her legs back together, propping herself up on her elbows.

“Aren’t you going to join me?” She asked them, biting her lip again. Bill looked at Charlie.

Charlie glanced at Bill, and back at Hermione who had raised her eyebrows at them.

“I think this Little Witch needs a reminder of who’s in charge here” Charlie said, prowling up the bed beside her. He grabbed her hair and tilted her head back, kissing the hollow of her throat and working his way up. Bill removed his pants and slid between Hermiones legs. He ran a finger up and down the strip of fabric covering her slit, and found that they were soaked. She was moaning and trembling, but he was going to make her beg for it.

Bill leaned down and kissed around Hermione’s thighs, even running his tongue a long the edge of her thong. She was rolling her hips, and he didn’t think she realised she was doing it. Charlie had propped her up against some pillows so she’d be able to see whatever they did to her. The younger Weasley was currently alternating licking and pinching her nipples, licking one, blowing on it, making her squirm, kissing her neck, before pinching hard, making her cry out. Her hand snaked down to her pussy, she was clearly aching for relief. Bill slapped her hand away and she moaned.

“Please please Bill...Sir...I’m so wet.” She said. 

“Neither Charlie or I gave you permission to touch yourself.” He told her, and she whimpered. 

“We’ll save that treat for next time, I think.” Charlie told her, tilting her head for a kiss. “We’ll make you lay back and touch yourself while we watch. Better yet, we’ll tell you exactly how to touch yourself for us. Would you like that, sweetheart?” 

Given the way she was blushing and squirming underneath him, Charlie figured she would enjoy it very much. Bill had gotten off the bed and moved across the room, returning to kneel between Hermiones legs. Her hands had drifted down again and she was sliding a finger under the strap of her thong when he caught her.

“What did I just tell you, Miss Granger?” Bill said, chastising her. Charlie chuckled and released her for a moment so she could see what Bill was holding. Magical handcuffs. You couldn’t break out of these without a safeword or the person who had locked them released them. Charlie grabbed her hands by the wrists and held them above her head, against the headboard that had clearly been designed for this exact purpose. They were enchanted with a padding charm so they wouldn’t be uncomfortable for the wearer, and Bill snapped the cuffs around her wrists.

“That’s much better.” He said, grinning and sitting back on his haunches. He ran his fingernails down her abdomen, making her giggle and squirm.

“She’s ticklish, Charlie.” Bill observed out loud. Charlie smirked as Hermione’s whole body seemed to blush.

“I think that’s something we will have to note for future reference.” Charlie said. Bill nodded, and ran his eyes up the body in front of him.

“Now, Miss Granger, here comes the fun part.” He told her. He leaned down and used his teeth to rip her thong open.

“I’m going to torture you now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo....next chapter is gonna be even dirtier. Well, part of it. Then we are going to see what happens next. Meaning, what happens when Hermione goes home to face Ginny.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just smut. Hermione continues to play with Charlie and Bill.  
> Little bit of fluff at the end.  
> Did i mention this is basically just smut?

Hermione didn’t know if she was in Heaven or Hell.

On one hand, she had never felt this good. Magically restrained, Bill was torturing her pussy with his tongue and fingers, while Charlie played with her nipples, pulled her hair, and whispered incredibly dirty things to her.

On the other hand, they had been teasing her for what felt like an hour. Any time she got close to coming, they’d stop. Pull away for a few minutes, and go back to torturing her. Stop. Switch positions so Charlie was between her legs and Bill was whispering to her, running his fingers through her hair, tongue swirling around her nipples. They had stopped her from having an orgasm at least four times.

At the moment Bill was watching her. He was slowly pumping two of his long fingers in and out of her. Her hips were writhing, trying to get him to go deeper, harder. Charlie had her head pulled back, neck exposed and he was running his tongue around the shell of her ear, whispering to her.

“Godric Hermione, you look so beautiful. Your whole body open to us. You want to cum so badly don’t you, sweet thing?”

“Mmmm yessss” She moaned. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to speak soon. Her whole body was on fire. Charlies fingers trailed down her ribs, and back up, the slightest touch making her squirm.

“What do you think, Bill? Should we let this pretty little witch cum finally?” Charlie asked. Bill slowly pulled out both his fingers, and Hermione let out a gasp that sounded like a sob.

“Please. Please. Please.” She whimpered. “I’ll do whatever you want. Please. Please just let me cum, sir. Please.”

She was pulling against the magical handcuffs, hips rolling around, desperate to find any kind of release. Slowly, Bill crawled up the bed, and captured her lips with his, kissing her hard, forcing her to open her lips to his tongue. She could taste herself on his mouth, and that made her even more desperate.

“Here’s what’s going to happen, sweetheart.” Bill growled in to her ear. “I’m going to go put my mouth back on your cunt, and I’m going to lick you and tease you and fuck you with my tongue straight through the orgasm you so desperately want. And then just as you come down, I’m going to fuck you, as hard as I can straight in to another orgasm. As soon as I’m done, I’m going to flip you over, make you push your tight little ass in the air. Then, you’re going to lick my cock clean while Charlie fucks you right in to a third orgasm.  
Hermione was practically vibrating. Bill grinned at Charlie. No witch they had ever shared had held out this long. She was a stubborn little thing, Bill thought. Always had to be the best, even in the bedroom.

Bill moved back down her body, kissing and licking, and nipping her skin every inch of the way. She was trembling. Charlie was using his wand to swirl little bits of cold air across her nipples, before leaning down to suck on them, make them hard, and tease them. She was so sensitive, Charlie thought, he could probably make her cum just by playing with her boobs.

Hermione's eyes were closed, and Charlie ran his thumb over her lip, tilting her head.

“Open your eyes, pretty girl.” He told her. “I want to see all of you when you cum.”

Bill was lapping at her core, fingers pumping in and out of her, tongue flicking her clit over, and over, and over again. He was relentless. Hermione didn’t know if she’d even be able to have an orgasm she was so strung out.

Bill had never seen a sexier woman, or tasted anything so sweet. He could feel her tightening around his fingers, the orgasm he’d been denying her for almost an hour building up fast. Charlie had propped her up so she could see what Bill was doing to her, and in turn Bill could see every emotion cross her face as he teased her.

Hermione was in Heaven, she decided. Her whole body felt like it was lit up like a firework. She could feel her orgasm coming, was trying to listen to what Charlie was telling her, about how pretty she was, how much he loved her perky tits, his fingers making tiny circles around them, calloused thumbs brushing the very tips.

Her orgasm came rushing on so suddenly, she almost lifted herself right off the bed. Charlie pinched both her nipples right as Bill sucked hard on her clit, and she lost control. She was pretty sure she had screamed, but she was totally blissed out.

Her hips had lifted off the bed, and Bill grabbed her with his free arm to keep her steady. He was going to keep licking her until she couldn’t take anymore. Her pupils were blown wide, almost completely knocking out the colour of her irises. She was crying there names and panting and moaning, totally incoherent. 

“Oh godric, fuck, bill….oh godric oh godric...ohhh charlie ohhh fuck…” 

Charlie had released her arms from the handcuffs and brought them down but she didn’t seem to realise that. She was grabbing on to Charlies bicep with one hand and fisting the sheets with her other hand, pulling them up. She was still shaking and gushing when Bill finally pulled his mouth off her, muttered a quick contraceptive spell, and slowly pushed his cock in to her.

“Oh my godric, Hermione,” Bill cried. “I think you’re the tightest witch I’ve ever fucked”

He could feel her walls spasming around him, could feel every flutter and throb. She thrust her hips up to meet him, urging him to go deeper. He shifted, placing on hand firmly on the mattress, and throwing one of her legs over his shoulder so he could go deeper. 

Realising she finally had use of her hands back, Hermione wrapped one around his shoulders, fingernails digging in to his back, and the other one carding through his hair, tugging it. She shifted to reach up to kiss him. Biting his lip a little bit, and pulling his hair harder, he almost came right then.

“Harder, Bill” she demanded. “ I want you to to pound in to me and make me feel every last inch of your cock”

He groaned and thrust harder, she raised her hips to meet every single thrust. He wasn’t going to last long but all he could focus on was how good she felt around him.

“Fuck fuck fuck, Bill,” She cried breathlessly. “I’m actually...fuck...you’re going to make me...oh godric…”

He felt her cum again, tightening around his cock, could feel her soaking the sheets below him, and he thrust harder, faster. Leaning forward, he came inside her, moaning her name, over and over again. He kept going until he was sure he had totally filled her with cum, and then slowly pulled out, making her twitch.

“Right,” He said breathlessly, staring at her. Lips full and puffy from being kissed and bitten, hair a gorgeous mess, her whole body still trembling.

“Up on your knees like a good girl, Hermione.” He told her, and he and Charlie helped her sit up, on to her shaky knees. “ Bend forward for us….that’s a good girl.” 

She was bent forward, ass in the air, head down. She could still feel the aftermath of two orgasms coursing through every inch of her body. Charlies hands were hot on her hips, he grabbed her, tugging her back, and she could feel his erection pressed up against her.

“Do you think you can handle one more?” He asked, teasing her, rubbing his cock along her slit. She whimpered and thrust back. Charlie and Bill laughed.

“I think she wants you, Charlie.” 

“Definitely. I think she’s earned it though, don’t you? Such a sweet, pretty, little witch, letting us play with her. She’s earned another one for sure.” 

Bill was laying down, cock underneath Hermiones mouth and he guided her face towards it.

“I want you to lick it clean” He said. “If you want to cum on charlies cock, you have to be a good girl a little longer, okay?”

She nodded, and opened her mouth, tongue stroking Bills cock from base to tip, tasting her own juices mingled with his cum. He moaned, and wrapped his hands in her hair, keeping her steady.

Charlie, positioned himself right at her entrance, admiring her pert ass and tight asshole. He knew just by looking at her, no one had ever fucked her there. He slowly slid in to her pussy, easily, despite how tight she was. He reach down and rubbed his fingers along her slit, gathering up enough of her juices to lubricate her tight little rose bud. He slowly thrust in and out, not believing how tight she still felt around him, and rubbed one finger on her backdoor. 

“Have you ever had your ass played with, Hermione?” Charlie asked her, making sure Bill kept her mouth on his cock. She gave a muffled reply that sounded like a no and tried to pull away.

“I didn’t think so. You’re so tight back here. I don’t think I could even get a finger inside you right now” Charlie said, teasing her, thrusting in and out of her pussy, rubbing her hole. “ Next time we get to play with you, I’m going to play with your ass, Hermione. I’m going to lube it up and tease you till you’re begging me to finger it. I think you’re going to like it, actually. Don’t you, Bill?”

“She definitely would, I think” He replied. “Look at her. Her whole body was built to give and take pleasure. She’s so beautiful.”

Charlie could tell Hermione wasn’t as opposed to anal play as she was trying to act like she was. The more he teased her, the wetter she got. He began thrusting faster, hands holding her hips so he could get deeper in to her.

Hermione lapped up Bills cock, licking and sucking every inch of it. She loved the feeling of her mouth and pussy being used at the same time. She’d never had sex with anyone who made her feel this good. Her third orgasm was building and she started moaning around Bills cock, which was growing harder in her mouth.

“Fuck, this witch is going to be the death of me,” Bill said, shifting so he was up on his knees, and could thrust in to her mouth.

“Great way to go,” Charlie panted, his own orgasm building. He reached down and played with her clit, could feel her orgasm growing as she moved back to meet every thrust. Moaning around Bills cock, she knew she would have him coming in her mouth.

A few moments later, Hermione’s third orgasm ripped through her body, her pussy spasming around Charlie, causing his own orgasm to follow almost immediately. The feeling of her moaning and practically screaming had Bill fucking her mouth, and shooting another load of cum down her throat. She took it all, before he pulled out, and Charlie eased himself out of her.

Bill helped her lay back, and summoned some more water for them to drink. Hermione smiled at him, and tugged the blanket up over her chest, to hide her nakedness. Charlie raised an eyebrow at her.

“Really? After...that, you’re going to get shy on us and hide?” He teased. Hermione blushed and ducked her head down, trying to hide.  
Trying not to laugh at her embarrassment, the two Weasley men flopped down on either side of her, tugging the blanket down so she couldn’t hide her face.

“Hey,” Bill said softly. “Look at me, Hermione.” 

She turned her head to make eye contact with him, and he leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

“You don’t have anything to hide about, okay, beautiful?” He told her. “You’re a stunning witch, and what you shared with us tonight was absolutely incredible”

“Seconded.” Charlie said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “However, I need to remind all of us that we are still at Entanglement, and they just set off the warning alarm that they are closing soon. So we need to get this beautiful girl fixed up, and get her home. Although, I don’t know about Bill, but you’re more than welcome to come crash at ours for the night. I can make waffles in the morning!”

Home. Bed. Bed sounded good. She didn’t care who’s bed, as long as she could snuggle one, or both, of these handsome men. And a night where she didn’t have to listen to Ron and Harry, or Draco and Ginny...shit. Ginny.

“Oh shit. Oh shit. Ginny is going to kill me.” Hermione said, scrambling out of the bed and trying to find her clothes.

“Why is our sister going to murder you?” Bill asked, helping Hermione back into her dress. 

“She’s my best friend. You’re her brothers!” She told them. “Plus she...she said..oh god.”

Hermione flopped into the chair Bill had sat in to spank her a few hours earlier. Charlie knelt down to help Hermione get her shoes on, while Bill tugged on his slacks and belt.

“What did she say?” Charlie prodded. Hermione sighed.

“Draco was the one who told me about the club.” Hermione admitted. “And when Ginny was doing my make up, she said Draco really wanted to come sometime, but Ginny wouldn’t go unless I had fun. But...she also said she would only go if I came with her and Draco. And she said I didn’t have to play with them, but she implied pretty heavily both her and Draco wanted me to. And now i’ve gone and shagged her brothers and she’s never going to forgive me.”

Bill and Charlie were quiet for a minute, contemplating things. 

“Right then, here’s the plan.” Bill said. “Your coming back to ours for the night. You can send Ginny a floo message telling her your safe but not coming home. You can have a great sleep-Probably in Charlies bed, because I don’t sleep well beside other people- and in the morning you can have a shower and clean up at our place, and then Charlie will make waffles, and we will figure this out then.”

Hermione smiled, accepting Charlies hand to help her stand. She was still a little shaky, and he wrapped an arm around her to steady her.

“That sounds...wonderful.” She told them both, as their faces lit up with smiles. The three of them headed for the coatroom, and then to the private apparition garden.

They were amongst the last to leave the club, it was just after 1 am. A pretty girl with green hair turned to the bartender, as they watch the trio leave, and elbowed him in the side.

“I can always call it. You owe me five galleons” She said, her laughter ringing out in to the quiet club.


	4. Ginny and Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione sends a letter to Ginny to let her know she won't be home.  
> Ginny and Draco fantasize about taking Hermione to Entanglement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I suck at updating forever I'm sorry.  
> This chapter is just Draco and Ginny in bed. Lots of smut.  
> Enjoy!

Ginny was beginning to worry. Entanglement closed at 2am, and it was 215 and Hermione wasn’t home. She shifted in the bed next to Draco, who reached over and wrapped an arm around her waist, tugging her close.

“Calm down, witch. It’s Hermione. She’s fine. She’s probably interrogating the staff on there cleaning procedures and benefits packages” He mumbled to her without opening his eyes. Ginny snorted. That would be something Hermione would do. They’d sent her out to get laid, and she’d probably end up finding another cause to champion. Ginny was smiling at the idea of Hermione petitioning for hire wages for service industry witches and wizards when a tapping sound came from the bedroom window.

Both Ginny and Draco sat up, and grabbed there wands before realising it was an owl. They sighed, and Draco got up to let it in. The beautiful bard owl dropped a letter on Ginny’s lap, and soared out the window again. Ginny flipped it over as her boyfriend slid in to bed beside her.

“Who’s sending you owls in the middle of the night?” He asked. She grabbed her wand, lit the bedside lamp, and tapped the envelope. Password protected. It was Hermione. Grabbing a quill from the nightstand she scribbled the password they had agreed upon, gillyweed and gnomes, and the letter opened itself up to her.

Ginny-

Just wanted to let you know i won’t be home tonight. I actually met someone, well i already knew them, but we found each other at the bar, and i am heading back to there’s for a nightcap. Will probably stay the night since it’s late. Will fill you in tomorrow I promise. Don’t stress, and get some sleep.

The apples are still ripe, btw.  
Hermione  
P.s. Draco was right about the dress. If i ever get married, he’s coming dress shopping.

Ginny chuckled to herself before passing the note to Draco. He read it with a raised eyebrow.

“The apples are still ripe?” He said. “What does that mean? And of course I was right about the dress, I run a bloody clothing company.”

“You do mens clothes though, my love. Not womens. Although if you expanded, you’d make a killing.” Ginny said, extuinguising the lamp and snuggling in to him. “The apples are ripe is a code we made up for when we are going out. Apples are ripe means everything is fine, and don’t worry. Falling from the tree means uncomfortable, find an excuse to get me out of here. Apples are rotten means I am not safe, come find me, I need help.”

Draco nodded and pulled Ginny in tight.

“It makes me sad that you have to have a code to go on dates to protect you” He said. “I wonder if I could design a line of clothing with protective enchantments. Like your password, or a safeword. If they are taken off without the password being said, it does something, and gives the wearer time to get away.”

“That’s honestly brilliant. You should talk to Theo in the morning. And bring Pansy in on the designs. You two could collaborate.” Ginny told him. She was glad she didn’t have to worry anymore. She was safe with Draco.

“I might talk to the Twins too,” He said after a moment. “They’ve probably got a dozen ideas on this already. Plus with them selling adult toys now, this could be something they would be interested in.”

“Sounds great, Draco. We’ll owl everyone in the morning.” Ginny said, finally starting to doze off. They were quiet for a few minutes when Draco shifted, rolling on to his side so he was facing Ginny.

“Gin?” He asked.

“What?”

“Who do you think Granger went home with?”

Ginny’s eyes snapped open. She hadn’t even thought of that.

“Oh merlin, I don’t know.” She said. “It’s probably someone we know if it’s someone she knows well enough to feel safe going home with them.”

“It can’t be Theo or Blaise.” Draco mused. “Theo’s gay and Blaise owns the place so he’d never risk blurring the lines. McLaggen?”

“No. Hermione still hates him. Smith too. Seamus and Dean are in America right now. Oh my gosh! Neville! What if it’s Neville?” Ginny giggled.

“Longbottom and Granger? Nah. He might have filled out but she’s way too domineering for him. She’d scare him away” Draco said. 

“I don’t know, Neville has a pretty commanding presence when he needs to. Plus, I don’t think he would be scared away by a strong woman”

Draco was quiet for another moment and then cleared his throat.

“You know what? I think Granger’s a sub.” He said to Ginny quietly. She laughed and shifted on to her back.

“Hermione Granger, a submissive? Never.” 

“Think about it though. Day to day life she is always on top. Always in control. She wins case after case against the courts and the Wizengamot. She serves on three different trustee boards. Christ, she makes her bed every day the muggle way, and she schedules herself time to relax.” He told her. “In a situation like this, where it was someone she trusted, she would probably find it easy to let go of that swottiness and let someone else be in control of her for awhile.”

“You like her for her swottiness though,” Ginny said, catching his eye. Draco flushed. Ginny knew he loved her, but she also knew he’d had more than a few fantasies about Hermione, especially finding out that Ginny and Hermione had once fooled around after too much firewhiskey. 

“It’s okay, Draco. She’s my best friend and the first girl i ever kissed.” Ginny said, looking at him. “She’s gorgeous. Hell, even sometimes I fantasize about her. As long as you don’t do anything without discussing it with me and her beforehand, fantasize all you need to.”

Draco found her hand and squeezed. He was lucky to have Ginny. She understood the way his mind worked on a level no one other than Theo, Blaise, and Pansy did. But they had grown up with him. So they had an advantage.

“So you think she’s a top then?” He asked, avoiding the subject of his girlfriend and her best friend fooling around.

“I don’t know. You make a compelling argument. But maybe it’s just cause you want her to be a sub?” She asked, shifting closer to him. He adjusted his hips and she knew that thought was turning him on. She slid her hand down his abdomen, and traced her fingers around his semi hard cock.

“You do like that, don’t you.” She purred in to his ears. “You’d like to take Hermione and I to the club, together. You’d like to tie her up, and tease her gorgeous body, wouldn’t you Draco?”

His eyes were closed but he nodded, biting his lip, as Ginny slowly began to stroke his cock through his briefs.

“Tell me what you want, Draco. Tell me, and i’ll see what I can do to make it come true.” Ginny whispered, pulling her hand away from his cock. He growled and moved, rolling over her, pinning her to the bed.

“You. are a little tease.” He said, grinding his hips in to her. She smirked at him. The fun part of being with Draco was fighting to see who would top whom. She might give in tonight.

“Do you know what I want, Witch?” He said, his voice husky and low. He reached for his wand and silently bound her hands together. She pouted. He wasn’t playing tonight. He wanted to dominate. He pulled her panties down, pushing her legs apart. He knelt between them, so she was fully on display and he slowly teased her pussy, running his fingers up and down, brushing against her entrance, never going in, never touching her clit.

“I want to take you and Hermione to the club. I want to take you to a private room, and bind you to the wall, your whole body on display for Hermione and I. I want you to watch as I dominate her.” He said. She was getting wetter as he spoke. “You’re a dirty little voyuer aren’t you? You like to watch. You like to be watched. That’s why you never put silencing charms up on the bathroom. You want Hermione to know I’m fucking you. You want her to join us don’t you? Just as much as I do. You’d love to see me fuck her.”

Ginny was moaning, thrusting her hips towards Draco. She was dripping now, and finally, he slowly dipped one finger inside her.

“I’d fuck her at the club, in front of you. I’d hold her open and make you watch as I made her cum on my fingers first, and then as I teased her. Made her beg for my cock the way I’m going to make you beg tonight. And there you would be, tied to the wall. No way to touch yourself. Maybe I’d be nice and strap one of those fun toys to you as well. Enchanted, of course, to stop whenever you were about to have an orgasm. No, you’d have to beg for one, just like Hermione.”

Ginny was moaning, grinding her hips, trying to make Draco touch her more. He was torturing her, inserting one long finger into her, and slowly pulling it out. Swirling around her entrance, and slowly back in.

“Or maybe,” He said, pulling his finger out completely so he could remove his underwear. He began stroking his cock, Ginny’s eyes following the movements of his hands. “Maybe I’d torture both of you at the same time. Make you compete to hold out the longest. Whoever wins gets to pick the punishment for the loser. You’d be okay with that, minx? Me torturing you and your best friend, and then deciding her punishment? Because you’re good at holding out for me, aren’t you?

“Yesss.” She hissed. “Whatever you say. I’ll do. Please. Please touch me.”

Draco chuckled, darkly. Ginny was a spitfire, but he loved seeing her like this. Begging for him. He gave in to her a little, sliding his finger back inside her.  
“I want you to tell me, Ginevra,” He commanded. “What punishment you would choose me to administer on Granger? Hmmm? You don’t get to cum until you do.”

Ginny whimpered, she was dripping wet, the one finger inside her was not enough.

“I’d...mmm...spanking.” She gasped, as Draco inserted a second finger without warning, plunging deep in to her pussy. “I’d order her to be spanked.”

“More details, Ginevra. You know i liked the details.”

“On...on the bench. With her ass and pussy exposed. You’d...oh god draco, strap her to the bench and spank her, first with your hand on her ass...mmm Draco…”

Ginny was losing it. She needed to cum, but she would hold out until Draco let her. He had trained her. She hadn’t spent a month being edged and denied to forget that now.

“And then what?” He said, stroking his cock in time to the fingers he was plunging in and out of his girlfriend.

“And then...oh god draco I need to cum...and then her pussy. Because she couldn’t hold out. So her pussy should be punished. With the crop. Spank her ass with your hand and her pussy with the crop.”

“Just like I did to you, hmm?” Draco said. He was getting close, he wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer. He could feel Ginny’s orgasm building too.

“Yes Draco, just like you did to me. When I came without your permission.”

“And what about right now? Are you going to cum now?”

“Not without your permission, sir.”

Draco grinned. He moved his thumb to flick against her clit, causing her hips to buck.

“You’re such a good girl for me, Ginevra.” He said. “So good. Telling me how you want me to punish your pretty best friend. How you want her to experience the same pleasure and pain you did. Maybe We should train her, hmm? Train her like I trained you? Not letting her cum for an entire month? Make her wear that vibrator everywhere, and you and me can control her together? Watch her try to stay composed in front of all her friends, try not to cum, knowing what punishment would await her if she did?” 

“Oh god Draco, yes. Yes. I would love that. I would love to turn her in to our shared little slut.”

“Good girl. You may cum for me now. That’s it, darling.”

Ginny’s orgasm hit hard, and she clamped down on Dracos fingers. Before it was over, he’d pulled his fingers out, and slid his cock in to her, fucking her hard.  
“I want to fuck Hermione like this. I want to know what she feels like, cumming on my cock. You’re going to watch, pretty girl. You’re going to watch me fuck her, and if you’re a good girl, I’ll let you play with yourself. If you’re a bad girl though, you’re going to be in trouble. I’m going to make you wear that butt plug you hate. I’m going to chain you, exposed, in a chair, and charm anything I can to tease this pussy, and not let you cum. All while i fuck you’re sexy best friend, the way you want me to.”

Draco growled this to Ginny while he fucked her, pulling her legs up to go deeper. She was thrusting her hips to meet him, still soaking wet. Little minx, he thought. She wants Hermione as much as I do. The thought of him fucking hermione granger sent him over the edge and he slammed in to Ginny, cumming inside her with a hard moan.

Sated, he unbound her hands and flopped beside her, pulling her close, and kissing her forehead. He threaded his hands through her hair, knowing it would take her a few minutes to come down. When she did, he summoned a bottle of water, and helped her sit up to drink it, before helping her lay back down.

They snuggled up together, Ginny tracing her nails up and down Dracos back, both falling asleep to the thoughts of a naked and moaning Hermione Granger.


End file.
